Like a Ghost
by Priestess-Kagome-Sama
Summary: I had always known what he was doing behind my back. Be it conciously, or unconciously. I just never paid it any mind before because I thought that if I loved him enough, he'd realize his mistake and come back to me. Oh how wrong I was.


**PKS: H to the ELLO! Sounds like JELLO! :D Haha I suppose some of you are mad at me for not updating my other stories xD Buttt I just can't find the will to continue with them at this point in time :P**

Shippo: Sooo... In other words...

PKS: ... Yes.. I'm a lazy hobo that doesn't finish anything xD

Shippo: (=_=) *Sigh* I knew it...

PKS: Shhh Shippo! No one asked you! :P I do NOT own anything in this story.

**.:012345:.**

**Like a Ghost**

_I had always known what he was doing behind my back. Be it conciously, or unconciously. I just never paid it any mind before because I thought that if I loved him enough, he'd realize his mistake and come back to me. Oh how wrong I was. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am now 39 years of age, and this is the story of how I saved not only myself, but a young woman named Kikyo Shinami from the heartbreak of a two-timing hanyou named Inuyasha Takashino._**.:012345:.**It had been beautiful Friday night, like any other during the Summer season. The sakura blossoms in full bloom and the stars clear in the sky. I had only been 19 back then.

Several of my friends had accompanied me to a club for a celebratory night on the town. We all had decided to go out due to finishing our last exam for the semester.

My best friend Sango Hinamo had suggested _Chika_, meaning scattered flowers. A newly opened karaoke bar that was just down the street from the college we attended.

It had originally been planned for our outing to be a double date between Sango, her boyfriend Miroku Chiyoko, my long term boyfriend of 4 years Inuyasha Takashino and myself. But that had changed the moment I had discovered that I was not the one that held Inuyasha's heart anymore. I had unconciously known for a long amount of time that I no longer had his heart to myself.

I had actually happened upon Inuyasha and the woman that he had been seeing one night on a walk to my apartment from the convenience store that was a 15 minutes away. I had been walking passed a remotely classy restaurant window, when I glanced inside through the transparent glass and spotted a flash of silver hair.

At first I hadn't thought anything of it, thinking it was only an older man. But as I looked closer I realized that it was not an older man, but my boyfriend Inuyasha.

'Now what would he be doing in there?' I had thought to myself. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a beautiful young woman, not older than 19 herself, sitting across from him. I had also noticed that there was a striking resemblence between her and I. Though she had a very elgant aura about her. Where she had waist-length glossy, straight black hair, I had wavy and uncontrollable raven locks that barely reached mid-back. She had skin as creamy smooth and blemish free as a new born babes' flesh. Her eyes were a soft, chocolate brown, while mine were a piercing ice blue color. A beautiful smile rested on her lips from something the man I thought I would be with for the rest of my life had said. Her attire consisted of a simple but very beautiful red gown that fit her every curve perfectly and barely skimmed the floor where she sat.

I later found out that her name was Kikyo Shinami and that Inuyasha had been secretly seeing her for 2 1/2 out of the 4 years we had been together. It had broke my heart at first and had almost sent me into a stage of depression once it had occurred to me that the man I loved was lost to me.

I didn't speak of what I saw to anyone for the next 3 months. Thinking that he would come back to me and all would be like it was. After the end of the third month, my heartbreak slowly turned into a burning rage.

I feared I would do something unthinkable if I didn't talk to someone about Inuyasha and Kikyo soon. I was not accustomed to such burning feelings of rage and it frightened me. So I went to Sango, the only person I knew that could help me with these feelings and help me deside what to do about the situation I was in.

Once I told Sango what all had occurred, it took every ounce of strength I had to keep her from bursting through the door and hunting Inuyasha down like the dog he was.

After several hours of begging on my part, Sango finally calmed down enough to give me advice.

"I say you dump his stupid ass!" She had said.

"I know that's what I have to do Sango, but as odd as it sounds, I want to keep Kikyo from getting hurt by Inuyasha like he hurt me." I had replied.

After an explination of my thoughts and many ideas of how to go about this later, we came up with our plan.

And that was how we had decided to befriend Kikyo and later invite her along with several of our classmates to _Chika_ that night where unbeknownst to Inuyasha, he would lose not only me, but hopefully Kikyo as well.

**.:012345:.**

"Oi! Wench! Why'd we have to come to some lame ass karaoke bar in the first place anyway?" Inuyasha had stated with a firm scowl on his usually handsome features and his arms crossed in a stubborn way that showed off his attitude.

"Because Inu, Sango wanted to try it out and to celebrate for our last exam for this semester." I had told him. Playing off that nothing was wrong like I did for the passed several months.

"Come on Inuyasha. It wont be that bad my friend." Miroku had urged him. Sango and I had informed him of our plan several weeks prior to the outing.

"Feh...Whatever pervert." Inuyasha had replied as we entered _Chika_.

**.:012345:.**

"Sango, I'm getting nervous. What if I can't do it and Kikyo ends up getting hurt like I did?" I had questioned my best friend.

Walking the short distance that was between us, Sango pulled me into a comforting hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

"You'll do great Kagome, and Kikyo will be perfectly fine thanks to you." She had said in a soft voice. I could feel her strength and determination flow into me and give me courage for what I was about to do.

Releasing me from her embrace, Sango stepped back and glanced around the room.

"Has Kikyo arrived here yet?" I questioned her again.

"Yeah, she's up near the front of the stage," Sango replied "I suppose you should talk to her before you get on stage though."

Scratching the back of my neck nervously, I glanced in Kikyo's direction.

"I suppose..." I trailed off as I started walking towards my newest friend.

"Good luck Kagome." Sango threw towards me. I glanced back at her and gave a half-hearted smile and continued to walk.

**.:012345:.  
**  
"Ahh Kagome! Are you about to go up? I'm so very excited to hear you sing. Sango tells me you're quite good." Kikyo had said as I got closer towards her.

I giggled nervously at first then slowly straightened into a more serious posture.

"Yeah I am. But, Kikyo there's something I need to tell you before I go up." I had replied.

With a curious look on her beautiful faces, she questioned me as to what I wanted to tell her.

"I know this may be extremely hard for you, but do you remember when I told you I had a boyfriend that was a hanyou when we first met?" At her nod of affirmation I continued, "Well I never told you his name... Did I?"

"What's this about Kagome? I don't understand what you're trying to say." Kikyo stated.

"My boyfriend's name, is Inuyasha Takashino... And he's secretly been dating the both of us for the past 2 years and 8 months..." I said in a soft whisper while looking at the floor. I couldn't bare to look at the expression on Kikyo's face once she comprehended what I had said.

"W-what? No way..." she had stuttered in complete disbelief.

"I'm terribly sorry Kikyo. But I couldn't sing the song I was planning on singing tonight without telling you first." I explained.

"I...It's just so hard to believe, to be honest..." She trailed off, "But I trust you Kagome. No matter how much it pains me to know that Inuyasha has hurt not only me, but you as well."

Bringing her into a hug, I buried my face into her shoulder before letting go and stepping back a few paces to look at the woman that had become so close to me in the short amount of time that we had known each other.

"I have to go up now Kikyo. I'm sorry for all that you must be feeling right now." I said as I started walking up the stairs to the stage.

Giving the CD with the track that had the music to the song I was singing to the DJ, I walked up to the microphone and tapped it lightly.

"Check. Testing, testing." I said into the mic.

All eyes suddenly turned to me. Including those beautiful amber eyes that had captured my heart all those years ago.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'd like to sing a song tonight and dedicate it to Inuyasha Takashino. My boyfriend of almost 5 years now." I had then turned my head to the DJ after putting my guitar on and gave him the signal to start the track.

As the intro started to play, I gripped the mic and looked from Kikyo to Sango, then to Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath I started the first verse to the song that would change my life for the better.

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Now I'm gone in your photograph  
I bet you wish you could get me back  
Now I'm stuck in your memory  
A mistaken identity

I looked directly at Inuyasha as I sang, watched as his ears pinned back in what I hoped would be the beginning of his shame, and watched as his eyes got wider.

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Do you leave her in the middle of the night?

Strumming on my guitar, I led up to the chorus.

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

The only gift that you ever gave  
Was that you let me just get away  
I hope I haunt you in every dream  
And you feel a little misery

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
I should warn her that you'll never do her right

All your games  
All your lies  
I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Now you see me  
Now you don't  
You must've thought I'd never go  
Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

The music slowly cut off along with the last words of the song.

My eyes were still locked on Inuyasha. Watching him as the shock of what the song truely ment settled in.

I had looked down to the front of the stage where Kikyo was still standing next to Sango. Motioning her up onto the stage with me, Kikyo and I locked arms and looked back at Inuyasha together.

I had wanted to laugh until my insides ruptured because of the look that had been on Inuyasha's face when he saw Kikyo and I together.

We had looked at each other after watching Inuyasha leave through the closest exit and we had laughed until we cried and walked off the stage together, still arm in arm.

**.:012345:.**

_After that night, the only time I had ever seen Inuyasha after was when we were walking passed each other on campus. Even at those times, I had barely seen him._  
**.:012345:.****PKS: Hmmmm haha ;D Soooo what'd you think? I hope it's to your liking ^^**

Kikyo, Sango, and I had all become like sisters and were inseperable for the next 20 years. We're still as close now as we were back then all those years ago.

Now Sango and Miroku are happily married for close to 17 years now and have almost 12 children and 3 grandchildren.

Kikyo had met a man named Onigumo and later married him. After 15 years together, they produced 3 children and have the 4th on the way.

I suppose you're wondering about how I turned up. Correct? Well, about a year after the whole Inuyasha ordeal, I met and fell in love with, oddly enough, Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. I hadn't known at the time that they were related. Only after Sessho proposed to me did I find out that they were half brothers.

Now, 19 years later, Sessho and I are still happily married. We have 4 beautiful children. Rin, the eldest, Shippo, Souten, and Ayame the youngest. Three beautiful girls and one very handsome son.

You're also wondering what happened to Inuyasha, aren't you? Well after several years on his own, he met a young neko youkai and fell in love. They later got married and have been together for 10 years now with 2 children.

Kikyo and I have just recently forgiven Inuyasha for his sins towards us. I couldn't bare to keep his nephew and nieces from him.

It's still slightly awkward being around Inuyasha again, but I'm sure that with more time, everything will turn out for the better.

I'm glad that we all found our happily ever after.

Shippo: Why wasn't I in it more?

PKS: Because (: I didn't feel like making you a main character in this story haha

Shippo: So cruel (TT-TT)

PKS: Sorry dearrrr ): Waffle? :D (^_^)#

Shippo: MINNEEE! -launches at waffle-

PKS: You never change (: Anyway! Please R&R :D Thank youuuuu!

...P.S... The song is called "Ghost" By FeFe Dobson.


End file.
